


I Have My Own Heart (Ducktales au stories)

by Viko_Love



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU Stories, Additional Character, Ducktales AU, Duke brother au, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, I'll add more tags if needed later on, Oneshot collection, Still figuring out how this works-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viko_Love/pseuds/Viko_Love
Summary: Huey's inherited Mcduck family temper, was manipulated and created into being it's own being ny F.O.W.L. their plan was to take that anger away from next generation, Getting a member, who was a mad scientist, to do an operation on Huey's egg. They had a member sneak in, crack the egg (just a little) and have Della notice. When Della was trying to rush to a hospital, they're crazy doctor approached her and offered help, her not knowing if FOWL or his true intentions she agreed and he did the operation. They were supposed to kidnap the egg later on, to get the being but the family got to over protective and never let the egg (and later on eggs) out of their sights.The day Della got into the rocket was the day the egg hatched, it had grown bigger but no one thought much attention to it. Donald witnessed the egg hatch, revealing who was Huey and then the extra unexpected baby, Who was Named Hugo. As he grew though, he liked to be called by his middle name, Duke.Huey and Duke are twins, such as Dewey and Louie. Duke was supposed to just be a mindless, embodied emotion that was supposed to be anger. Key word; supposed. When born, he had a mind and heart of his own. He is very similar to Huey but he isnt a clone.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Heyo Heyo my name is V and or Viko and welcome to my first story on ao3. This is a collection of different one shots, Drabble and sometimes storylines with an au called "Duke Brother Au"

Im Basically fulfilling my need to write about this au without spamming my tumblr blog. That's pretty much it, I'm just writing about my au. I'm not 100% sure how to use this website so I apologize in advance. The frist story will be on the next page

Thank you thank you if you read this and I hope your day is full of love!


	2. First Night at Mcduck Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [After a big adventure with Scrooge Mcduck, the boys spend their frist night in the mansion and try to settle in. Duke isn't so sure about all this though]
> 
> Type: oneshot
> 
> Warnings: I'm not good at writing Scrooge's accent and this probably wont be to good

After two days worth of adventure, drama and treasure, Scrooge had agreed to let his family stay in his mansion, since it exploded. Huey Dewey and Louie were excited, everything about this was just amazing to them! They got to fight bad guys and go on a real adventure, with the world's best adventurer ever! 

They felt that way anyway, Duke did not. Not only was he not sure about Scrooge but he had the feeling Scrooge didn't like him. He always looked at him funny and sometimes talk weird, stuttering and insecurity was always present in Scrooge's voice when talking to Duke. How was he not supposed to be unsure about everything revolving their uncle, which they never knew before? 

Not to mention the housekeeper was scary and her granddaughter was irritating to him. He would rather live in an old broken houseboat then some, mansion with strangers! He wanted to talk to Huey about it, but when he saw how happy his brother was about it..he couldn't. He just felt guilty, why did he have to feel this way?

Everyone else was happy about it, even Donald. Plus if you think about it, everything would be better, more food, less house work, freedom and fun, money stability ect. But for Duke, it wasn't worth it if he wasn't going to be comfortable, he wanted to be surrounded by people he knew and trusted.

The houseboat was dropped in the pool a few hours ago, it was in pretty bad shape. The boys were in their room getting all the stuff they wanted to bring into their new room, well not Duke. He sat on the beds watching.

"I can't believe we're actually going to live in a mansion! Aah lazy sunday heaven here I come" Louie sighed. 

"I know right!?!?! This is going to be totally awesome! Especially if we get to go on even more adventures, did you see me with those lasers?" Dewey gushed, dreaming of the life he dreamed of. 

"All the new knowledge I'm going to learn! Things I never even knew about, ah! I wonder if uncle Scrooge has any books about his findings" Huey stuffed his clothes in a suitcase, before looking at his twin brother who was unusual quiet.  
"Duke..? What are you looking forward too? There has to be something"

"Hmm.." Duke rested his head on his hands "we're not going to have annoying neighbors anymore, nights without seagulls screaming, the boat wont rock as much anymore as I try to sleep" an unenthusiastic tone was in his voice while speaking, making Huey worry. 

"Of course the boat won't rock, you won't be in it silly! We're going into the mansion, did, did you miss that or?" Duke growled at Dewey's words

"No, you guys are. I'm staying with uncle Donald in here, I'll help fix the boat too, so we can get out of here faster!" The duckling stormed out of the room, leaving his brothers who were confused. The blue-clad brother forced a smile on his face

"Maybe he's just trying to play it cool..? You know how he can be" Huey hummed, concerned for his twin. 

Duke walked up to the deck, running a hand through his messy hair. The evening air was cool and the sun was going to set soon, his first night away from his brothers and away from comfort. He growled to himself, angry that his Uncle Donald brought them here, angry he couldn't tell anyone how uncomfortable he was, angry at himself for not being like his brothers.

He kicked a piece of wood and huffed, watching it fall into the pool. His shirt slumped off his shoulder as he hunched over, pouting. 

"Duke..?" 

"WHA-" he turned and noticed it was Huey. He took a deep breath "yes..?"

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to come with us in the mansion?" The knowledgeable brother asked, going and trying to fix his upset twin's shirt. Duke was quiet..how could he tell him? Ruin his good mood?

"I just..don't want to, ok?"  
The eldest pair of twins had a good relationship with one another, Huey loved his emotional brother, he would always be there for him and come to him if he had a bad day, same going for Duke. The two just had a very special bond, so Huey could tell there was more then just 'not wanting to'.

"You can always talk to me y'know. If your worried about settling in I could stay with you in the boat tonight"

"No, you go in the mansion. I.." he looked at Huey's face..it was a worried one but with a smile, a smile that would always comfort Duke and their younger siblings.  
"I just need some time to think..you go with Dewey and Louie tonight." 

"Nm..if you say so but if you change your mind, let us know ok?" Duke nodded and Huey smiled a genuine smile at him. Huey cared a lot for his brothers of course, but if one of them just needed space he wouldn't push.

Meanwhile, inside Scrooge's study he and Donald have been talking. Ever since Donald dropped off the boys, Duke was a mystery to Scrooge. He knew Della would be having three boys, one older then the other two but he never recalled four eggs. He was old but not that old.

It was clear that the surprise duckling has always been with Donald, Donald was protective of him and the other boys treated him as a brother. Scrooge didn't know how to feel though, he never knew how to interact with him. Sure he was that way with the other boys at first, but he grew found of them because he knew of them, he knew Della would be having kids 

He didn't know she would have four, let alone one like him. Not only did Scrooge know he was the unexpected duckling, based off the way Donald introduced him, but because of how he acted it made it all the more harder to interact.

Donald noticed this when they collided in Atlantis, which made him want to talk with Scrooge.  
So far, Donald told Scrooge about the hatch, how the egg that grew bigger apparently had another duckling inside– to which he always just assumed it was a rare double yoke situation, with the best outcome.

Donald also told Scrooge a little bit about Duke, how he's easily angered like himself and that, despite him being a surprise baby, he was a blessing. A part of their family

"So Uncle Scrooge..I know this is surprising but you should try to accept him! He may act different to you, but he's just like the other boys. I don't want him to get hurt.." Donald finished. The elder duck was silent in thought.

He would never disown any of his family, of course not, especially after all of Donald's stories and explanations. Scrooge just didn't expect this, and being a sharpie, it was a lot to take in. He didn't want to hurt his nephew, which is what Donald was worried about. Donald was just trying to make sure Scrooge would understand, he was just worried. The billionaire understood, and felt a bit better about this little surprise..

Finally Scrooge let out a sigh and a smile  
"Of course I accept him, lad. I just never met a duckling quite like him before, and it'll take us both some time to understand each other..but I'll do my best to show him I accept him." Donald smiled at his uncle's words, the relief washing away  
"What did we honestly expect..she always was full of surprises an' doin' the unexpected, haha"

Donald chuckled a bit..yep, that was his sister all right. 

Back down at the pool, three of the boys were dragging their suitcases to the door,Beakley waiting to assist. The last maroon-clad brother watching from the boat as they did, his heart was pounding from the thought of his brothers not being there. He sighed and walked back down, their living room was shaken up and in bad shape. Luckily nothing burned in that area

He began to pick up things that had fallen, mostly pictures. He placed everything back in their respective area, finding the cleaning a bit relaxing. He didn't want to think about any if his troubles, not about the mansion, not about all the sudden changes, he just wanted to think about the happy times.

He picked up another picture, stopping for a moment to look at it. It was the time they had a picnic after a failed job interview. Donald was having a very bad day, so they all planned an outing. Donald's mood turned around so fast..Huey cought a ladybug, Louie took so many cool pictures to post, Dewey fell out of a tree and he got to show off his cooking skills.

Duke placed it carefully back on the wall, stepping back to stare at it more. That was one of the few days where he didn't get angry, where he could smile..where he fit in with everyone else's mood. He didn't make his family miserable..

Would that even be possible anymore? Being in a mansion would they even want to do anything fun? Duke sighed..why couldn't he just enjoy this too? Why did his feelings get in the way of everything?! 

"Duke?" His thoughts were interrupted when Donald came into the boat and called his name  
"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be inside" 

"Well..I.." He couldn't keep hiding, at least not from Donald. For his brothers, he would hide every emotion he'd ever feel just to make sure they were ok, but with Donald..he felt like he needed to be at least a little honest. He went and hugged the sailor  
"I can't go in there..I just can't..!"

"Awh..there there, it's ok.." Donald hugged him back "there's no pressure."

"I want to stay here tonight.."

"Of course sweetheart. You can be wherever is most comfortable..I'll bring you some dinner from inside in a little ok?" Duke sniffled lightly, trying not to cry 

"Ok.." Donald gave the troubled duckling a kiss on the head, and insisted on helping him clean up. The two straightened up for a good hour, even having a few laughs..it really helped them both feel better

A few more hours later, it was bedtime. Duke was peeking at the mansion from the boat once again, pajamas on and very tired. He wondered what his siblings were doing, if they missed him or even cared. Letting out a sigh he shuffled back down and went to their old room, the beds were messy but he didn't care.

He crawled into Huey's old bed and laid down. It was quiet..he used to yearn for quiet when it was time to sleep, but at that moment he would do anything to hear his siblings argue over something. Donald was fixing up his room, right across the hall. He knew he wasn't alone but he felt alone.

Inside, the other brothers were settling in their new bedroom, Webby even there before they sleep. Huey was nervously messing with his nightcap, which wasn't even on his head yet. He was biting his bill, twisting the fabric in his hands

"Maybe I should go down there? I should at least make sure he's asleep"

"Dont worry Huey" Webby began "I'm sure he's ok!"

"Nmmmmmm, I'm going to call him" he pulled out his phone and walked out of the room. Louie crawled onto his bed

"Told you Huey would freak out. They've never spent a night apart" the lackadaisical duckling stated. 

"Really?" Webby questioned 

"Yeah! They don't like to spend to much time apart. Which is why I don't get why he didn't come up.." Dewey looked out their window.

Back with Duke, his phone began to ring. He reached under the pillow and picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey Duke.." his eyes winded slightly 

"Huey? I thought you would've been asleep..what's up? Are you ok?" The knowledgeable duckling on the other end chuckled 

"I'm fine..just concerned. Are you sure you dont want to come inside? Or at least want me to come down? I will"

"No, it's ok." Huey hummed 

"Having trouble sleeping?" He asked. Duke sighed, hugging his pillow 

"Yeah.." Huey pondered for a moment..what could he do? He knew his brother didn't want to come inside the mansion, but he didn't know why. He knew he was probably lonely..he suddenly got an idea

"Duke! If you think you can, why don't you come inside for breakfast? I'll come get you and we can all eat together..to help you get used to the idea of being here" 

"Huh? Well..I guess that would be fine. But I don't want to stay in" Huey smiled 

"Don't worry, we can go out and do something together." 

"Ok then. Hey..hue? Can I say goodnight to the other two?" 

"Aw..of course" The older twin quickly ran inside the room, handing his phone to Dewey, who fell of his bed  
"Its Duke, he wants to say goodnight" the other duckling took the phone 

"Aww so you do miss me!" Dewey said. 

"Never mind, give it to Louie"

"Wh-hey no! I'm just teasing" Duke smiled on the other side of the screen 

"I know..so what's it look like in there?" 

"Oh, it's so cool! There's so many rooms and stairs and stuff all over the walls!" The excited boy gushed. "You would like it in here"

"Well..maybe soon you can show me around, ok?" Dewey gasped, which Duke took as a yes. "Goodnight dingus. Don't run everyone up the walls"

"Find Hugo.. Goodnight" he returned softly. Dewey then gave the phone to Louie, who was already laying down.

"Sup"

"Hey. Already taking advantage of everything I'm guessing?"

"Of course~ everything is so much more comfortable, even these beds! And there's two different TVs, one bigger then the already big one!" The lazy brother exclaimed 

"Oh really? Sounds cool."

"Hehe yeah..but these beds wont replace our old ones. It'll take getting used too..night"

"Night Louie.."  
Huey took back his phone

"Tired yet?" He asked

"Yeah..thanks I guess" Huey chuckled at his twin's sleepy tone

"Sweet dreams.." 

"Night.." they both hung up, and Duke nuzzled into his pillow closing his eyes, feeling more at ease..his brothers didn't forget him.

Huey smiled lightly at his phone, sensing how everything was okay now.

"Waah that was so sweett, my heart can't take it" Webby cried, fanning herself.

The next morning Huey snuck into the houseboat and into their old bedroom, seeing his twin sound asleep. He walked over and poked his cheek

"Duke, wake up" 

"Nm.." he rolled over. Huey puffed out his cheeks and kept poking.  
"Huey stopp.."

"But you said you'd come inside for breakfast. We're having waffless"  
The sleepy brother groaned as he sat up

"Fine..I'm awake" he rubbed his eyes.

"C'mon, get dressed and I'll walk you inside. This will be a great morning, you'll see!" Huey beamed. Duke yawned and slid out of bed, not bothering to respond. 

He quickly got dressed and held Huey's hand as they walked off the boat..His heart was beating, he didn't know what to expect. What if Scrooge still didn't like him? What if that girl replaced him already..? He stopped walking, making Huey stop as well

"Duke..?"

"I..ugh. this was a bad idea!" Huey frowned 

"Hey don't get frustrated, it's ok. Everything will be fine..I promise" Huey's grip on his brother's hand tightened, in a comforting way. Duke a moment to get himself together before nodding

"Ok.." they walked on inside the mansion, it was just as big as he remembered, if not bigger. They walked into the dining room where Scrooge sat at the head of the table and the kids around him. Dewey noticed his brothers 

"Hey! You did it!" The excited duckling smiled and jumped off his chair, going over to them.  
"Can I show you around yet?" He asked Duke

"Em..maybe in a little. I just want to try being in here for now" He explained, trying to keep ahold on his emotions. Dewey nodded. 

The relationship between Duke and Dewey was a good one, they'd often get on each other's nerves as siblings do, and they would fight once and while. But that was Duke's baby brother, and he loved him greatly, as Dewey did his older brother. 

Louie and Duke had a good relationship as well, Duke oftentimes relaxing with Louie and watching TV together. They would get sassy and snarky with one another sometimes but it was all in good fun. Duke often felt bad whenever he'd get mad or upset with either of them, but it was easy for that to happen. But today, he wanted to try and stay calm

"Come on, you can sit next to me!" Huey walked the emotional sibling to a chair and they both sat down. Scrooge lowered his paper and gave the boy a smile

"Ay there lad! Glad you could join us this mornin. How'd ye sleep?"

"Huh? Oh..I slept fine."

"Heh, after that adventure I hope so" Scrooge pulled his paper buck up. Webby from across the table was smiling and looking at him

"Hi Hugo! Nice to see you!" She greeted 

"ITS-" Duke stopped himself, mostly due to his twin's glare "please..call me Duke." Huey smiled and nodded

"He prefers to go by that" he added

"Ooh, I thought that was just a brother thing, haha. Well hi Duke!"

"..hi" soon Mrs. Beakley came in with some plates, Donald did too. 

"Breakfast is served." She announced 

"Their my special waffles!" The sailor happily declared, setting down plates infront of the two eldest boys, patting their heads.

"Huh, not burnt?" Louie asked jokingly. 

"Mrs. B Helped a little..heheh" Donald sheepishly responded, before sitting down himself. Mrs.Beakley smiled 

"Ooh, these look soooo good! Thanks Donald, thanks granny!" The adventurous duckling looked at her grandmother, who nodded

"Of course dear. You all eat, I'll be in the kitchen" she walked out. The family all began to eat and make small talk as they did, Scrooge boasting about what they're next adventure could be, Webby and Dewey happily asking him about it, Louie getting scolded to put his phone away at the table and Huey happily listening in and asking questions 

As Duke munched on his breakfast, he could tell the air between everyone was less awkward, he felt less distant. He could tell the effort Scrooge was putting in whenever he talked to him..maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Of course, he would have to get used to all these changes, learn to get along with Webby and Scrooge but..

"Ay laddie, whatta say to comin along on our expeditions? I know ye weren' so keen about it last time" Scrooge asked the maroon-clad twin. He looked at Huey, who gave him a smile

"I guess..it wouldn't be so bad to go along. After all, Someone has to watch dingus over there or he'll go dancing through lasers" Dewey puffed out some of his feathers at that statement 

"Hey that was cool! I looked so cool, you don't even know" he crossed his arms and stuck up his beak, making Webby and Huey laugh..

Yeah. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad..maybe that night he could go a step further and try sleeping in the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the frist chapter of my story! I hope this was ok, and I look forward to making more and hopefully improving my writing along the way. Sorry for any mistakes or repetitive words ;w:


End file.
